


Look Me in The Eye

by midnight_756



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_756/pseuds/midnight_756
Summary: After an accident leaves Katniss heartbroken and Peeta with disabilities, they have to face new problems.





	Look Me in The Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I just had some random ideas so I wrote them down. Enjoy.

I flung open the door of my car and ran to the scene of the accident. Sirens wailed in my head and I ducked under the yellow police tape.   
Bits of red metal were scattered everywhere. I saw a man being loaded into an ambulance on a stretcher. Another man was being loaded into a body bag.   
I ran to the ambulance. "Who's in there?" I tried to stay calm but I ended practically screaming.  
"A man named Peeta. Do you know him?"  
"I'm his wife!" I was actually screaming now.  
The man opened the door. "You can ride with him."  
I climbed in. Peeta's face had cuts all over it and he had an oxygen mask on. Tears were leaving burning tracks down my cheeks.   
I held his hand and reflected on what happened. I was sitting at home reading a book when my cell phone vibrated in my hand. It was a stranger's voice. "Mrs. Mellark?" I said yes. "Your husband was in an accident. A car swerved on the sidewalk and hit him as he was walking on the same sidewalk." He gave me the address and I drove there immediately.  
People at the hospital loaded the stretcher out of the ambulance and rushed him down a hallway. I followed but they closed the door right in front of me.  
I banged my head against the door repeatedly, sobbing as I did so. Finally they let me in. I ran over and sat in the chair beside Peeta.   
He was staring straight ahead. The nurse on the other side of his bed looked into my hurting and confused eyes. "Mr. Mellark has suffered major head trauma. Therefore he has consequences. He has lost his sight and the ability to hear."  
I started crying again, uncontrollably. "No, Peeta." He seemed to have just realized someone was holding his hand. He pulled his hand out of mine.   
"Who is that?" He snapped. I tried to think of how to tel him it was me. I placed his finger slowly on my wedding ring and ran it over the small diamonds clustering at the top. His voice cracked. "Katniss?" I hugged him. I began to say how glad I am he didn't die, but then stopped. I wouldn't be able to talk to him until he learned to read Braille.   
When he was dismissed from the hospital, I drove to our home.  
I grabbed his hand and ran it over the door number and rickety wooded door. "Our house?" He understood. I took his finger again. On the brick wall to the left of our front door, I traced the word 'yes'. He nodded and smiled, still staring ahead. I wanted him to look me in the eye- but what if he never did again? I coughed to keep from crying. "You okay?" Peeta looked at the wall behind me, which was at least closer to my face than the wall he was previously staring at.  
Two days like this went by. The morning of the third day, Peeta woke up in a bad mood. "This couldn't be worse. I should've died in that accident." I stood up and the chair flew against the wall, chipping the light grey paint. I didn't care. I grabbed my car keys and stormed outside.  
I couldn't take this any longer. The chill of winter bit through my coat. Deep down I knew this wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to leave him without letting him know. He was probably still thinking I was there, sitting across from him, drinking my coffee.   
I shook my head, ashamed of myself. I did an illegal u-turn and drove home. I wiggled my key into the lock on the door and let myself inside.   
Peeta wasn't at the table where I left him. I frantically ran around the house, hoping he wasn't hurt. My greatest fears came true when I opened the garage door.   
A rake was lying next to Peeta. Judging from the rake-shaped gash across his face, I guessed it had fallen on him. I shook him violently and called for him to wake up.  
"Will you turn on the lights, Katniss?" He moved his head.  
I hugged him. "Peeta, remember, you're blind."  
"Oh yeah. Kinda forgot that."  
I smiled at his response. Suddenly I sat up. "You can hear me?"   
"I think so."  
Now he was just making fun of me.   
I thought about the fact that he was still blind. He sat up. "Okay, really. Turn on the lights. I can't see anything.   
I was about to tell him he was blind again when I realized I couldn't see anything either.  
I looked down at my phone. The flashlight I used when I first entered the garage had automatically turned off.   
I hit the flashlight button. "Peeta. How many fingers and I holding up?" He squinted.  
"It's a little hard to see in this lighting, but I think maybe four?"  
My heart skipped a beat. I threw myself across the floor at him and kissed him. "You can see!"  
"I think so." His voice was full of humor.  
I hugged him harder. "I'm not ever, and I mean ever, letting you walk on sidewalks again." We laughed. He looked right in my eyes.


End file.
